


He Can't Die

by Sweatypuppy



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Based on a roleplay, I'm a little sorry, M/M, not really - Freeform, yeah this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grabbed Michael's hands, leaning over him and hugging the man closer. He can't be dead. Not Michael. /// This is a Steam Powered Giraffe minific I wrote for my friend. We rp, and I recently killed off Michael. c: I posted this on ff.net but I think I like Archive more?? I dunno. Here, have a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can't Die

**Author's Note:**

> Matt is a timelord (cause I think I'm funny), Michael could teleport, and Steve's a dragon. Yep.  
> Yes, I ship Regrete omg. u/////u

He can't die. Dying isn't a very Michael thing to do.

Matt had already used a few of those timelord Regener-whatevers on him, that should've fixed him, right? Why didn't it fix him?

He can't die.

Steve peeked into the infirmary where the One Man Band was being kept. Michael was lying in the same spot he was fifteen minutes ago, breathing shallow, eyes half-lidded as Steve walked in. He reached out to his friend, a weak smile spreading across his lips.

Steve bit his lip, walking in and sitting on the edge of Michael's bed. His hand was taken, being held gently in Michael's lap.

"I love you."

Steve blinked. What? He must be delusional.

"I'm sorry I had to put you through so much."

His heart started to beat faster as Michael's slowed down.

"But... Now that you know... It'll be a little easier, for me..."

"What? What'll be easier?" He could feel the tears coming.

A small smile on the dying man's lips. "Don't be angry, okay?"

No.

"I want everything to go on as if I'm still there."

It won't. It can't. Not without you.

Moments of silence, then a whisper.

"It isn't painful, as it turns out. Like falling asleep."

"Don't go."

Eyes glazed over.

And that was it.

Steve stared, eyes wide, tears slipping down his cheeks. He grabbed Michael's hands, leaning over him and hugging the man closer. He can't be dead. Not Michael.

Why did it have to be Michael?

It should've been him.

He spent quite a while like this, his forehead pressed to his former-best friend's. Qwerty had come by at some point, saying The Spine wanted to know how Michael was doing. He only got a quiet "Classified" as an answer, sending the message over the wi-fi.

He eventually pried himself away from Michael, closing the door on his way out and leaning against the wall. He stared ahead, eyes still stinging with tears.

He's dead.

Michael Philip Reed is dead.


End file.
